You and Me
by MissMeghanox
Summary: It's the trio's seventh year, and weird things are happening. Hermione finds love in a differnet place, and Hary battles Voldemort in the final battel. I Don't Own Anything! Rated T, but possibly R depending on later chapters RR
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Cool night breezes flew across and over the many large evergreen trees; a breeze that would give anyone the chills. A small house, with rotting wood covering the outside, lay forgotten and abandoned in the forest. At least, to the naked eye it seemed deserted. A small hunched figure waddled up to the door, cowardly placing his fingers around the wood, and pulling it away. The strong smell of toxins escaped the open space in a cloud. 

"Master?" The figure said, carefully stepping into the shack. "Master, are you in here?"

A tall lanky figure, dressed all in black stood in front of a boiling cauldron, throwing in small creatures, and dropping in potions.

"What do you want?" He said with annoyance in his voice. "I am busy."

The figure flinched, walked over the cauldron. The concoction inside was a deep green, and was bubbling. The smell was putrid, making him gag.

"I-I've brought what you wanted. It's outside…shall I bring it in?"

The tall figure smirked, and spun around. 

"Yes Wormtail, bring our guest in, and show him the same courtesy, as we show each other."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

The sun was setting on the western hills, a beautiful orange yellow glow shooting through the deep blue skies. A young figure sat on the roof of an old white house, smiling, and enjoying the sunset. Tomorrow was the last day before she had to leave for school. She sighed, lying back on the shingled roof, closing her eyes. She had come up here every night during the summer, laughing as the breeze tickled her, and smiled as the sun founds its way into a slumber.

"I'm going to be able to see Ron and Harry again," she said quietly to herself. "It's been too long. I've missed them so."

Someone from inside the house was calling to her, softly at first, but then louder out of frustration. 

"Hermione dear? Oh where could she be? Hermione…" It was her mother. "Hermione, what on earth are you doing up there? Come inside before it gets too dark. You're going to catch your death of cold."

Hermione laughed. Her mother was playing the extensive mother role. She stood up, and walked down the roof, careful not to trip on the gutter. She placed on foot inside her window on the ledge, and climbed into her room. Her mother stood there, with her hands on her hips, with a very disapproving look on her face.

"Hermione, what have I told you about climbing onto the roof? It's not ladylike…and you could get hurt. I really don't want to keep you back this year because of you lack of responsibility and carelessness. Come on, you father has dinner on the table." Mrs. Granger turned around, and walked out of the room.

Hermione laughed silently to herself. Her mum tried so hard, it was actually to the point where you couldn't keep a straight face with her around you. Hermione sighed, and pulled her long brown hair up in a ponytail, before walking out of her bedroom, and following her mother to dinner. It was very quiet after that. It usually was. When Hermione had finished, she politely excused herself, and walked back upstairs to her room. The walls were painted a pale blue, and she had a large bed, with a white canopy draping over the top. She sighed, and began neatly packing the rest of her things in her trunk. She found all of her books, and placed them in first. She then, began searching through her drawers, looking for any decent clothes to throw in. Over the summer, she had changed; she had grown a little taller, and lost a lot of weight. Her chest had become more profound, as well as her behind. It was becoming difficult to get into her old clothes. When her trunk was all packed, she sat on her bed, and pulled out a diary from under the mattress. Smiling, she looked at the old tattered pages. She had started this journal in her first year at Hogwarts. Every year, she had found something interesting to write in it. She saw pictures of her, Ron and Harry all together throughout their years at the magic school. The meow of a large ginger cat broke her concentration.

"Hello Crookshanks, feel like keeping me some company?" She said. The cat only purred, hopped up on the bed and curled into a ball, quickly falling asleep.

'That's what I should be doing,' she thought with a yawn.

Getting into her pyjamas, she crawled into bed, falling asleep slowly. Her large comforter covered her whole body, and fell loosely over the edge of her large queen sized bed. Hermione's Hazels eyes looked at the ceiling, before gently closing. In the next few days, she would be able to see Ron and Harry again.

'_Harry,_' She thought happily. '_I hope he is doing better than the last time I saw him. He was devastated. First Sirius, and then Dumbledore. I was very surprised when I didn't see him shed a single tear. Hopefully things this year will be better. We're graduating, what could possibly be more exciting?_'

With that thought in her mind, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about the future before her and the future for her friends.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

The next day, Hermione awoke to a faint tapping at her window. At first it sounded like rain, but a small hoot from an owl woke her up completely.

"Pig," she yelled, hoping out of bed abruptly, knocking a sleeping Crookshanks onto the floor. He landed on the ground with a _thud_ and gave a hiss, before running out of the room.

"Sorry," she cried, as the cat ran down the stairs. Hermione looked back at Pig, and brought him inside, letting him perch on her desk. On his leg, was a small piece of parchment, with a messy 'Hermione' on the front.

'_Ron_,' she thought, as she opened the letter. Written on the inside was a small letter from Ron.

_Hermione,  
Hey, how has your summer been? Mine has been okay. I missed everyone though. I am so glad Harry showed up here last week…I was about to go mad. Mum is making us clean again. Ugh. Getting back to the point, we want you to come tonight so we can all go to the platform together? Is that okay? Ask your parents and respond back, ASAP.  
Love, Ron  
P.s. Harry seems distressed that you aren't here. ;)_

_  
_Hermione laughed at the little snide comment at the end. He probably put that there as a joke, to make Harry angry. She rushed around her room, finding suitable clothes to wear today. Finding a pair of jeans, and a sweater, she walked to the bathroom to 'freshen' up. She brushed her hair, her teeth and got dressed. Making sure everything was in order; she walked downstairs, and sat down. Her parents were already in the midst of eating breakfast.

"Oh Hermione dear," her dad said, before taking a bite of his toast. "I was wondering if Mr. Weasley could come get you…your mother and I have to leave for a business meeting very shortly. Would that be alright?"

Hermione smiled. "I don't think that will be much of a problem." She walked over to her parents, gave them both kisses on the cheek, and went upstairs to make sure she had everything. She wrote a letter back to Ron, and tied it around Pigs leg. She watched the owl fly into the horizon, knowing that in a few hours she would be on her way to see them all. Hermione grabbed her trunk, her wand, Crookshanks cage, and headed downstairs. She found Crookshanks sleeping in a ball on the couch in her living room, and placed him in his cage. Hermione walked into her kitchen grabbing something to eat. On the table was a note from her parents and some extra money for the train.

'_Oh Mum,_' She thought.

After grabbing a piece of bread with peanut butter on it, Hermione walked back into the living room, and turned on the Television. News stories filled the screen. A hint of sadness found its way to Hermione's face. It was starting; everything was going to happen now. She sat there for a few hours, watching the news, and some of her television shows, like East Enders, and wasn't at all surprised to find two tall figures coming out of her fireplace. A tall boy with bright orange hair walked out first, dusting himself off, while a slightly shorter boy with black untidy hair walked out after. He too was covered in soot. Hermione smiled a big smile, and ran over to them.

"Ron," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, bringing him in for a bone breaking hug. "Oh how I've missed you."

Hermione ran over to Harry, giving him a hug. This hug lasted a little longer than her hug with Ron did, and she broke away very quickly with blush on her cheeks.

"How have you both been?" she asked, picking all of her stuff up, and heading towards the fireplace.

"Relax Hermione," Harry said, stepping into the fireplace with her.

"Yeh Hermione, we'll tell you everything when we get back," Ron said joining them.

With one last look around, Hermione closed her eyes, and yelled, "The Weasley's," and in a puff of smoke the three teenagers were gone.


End file.
